Revenge for a forgotten time
by Brad-san
Summary: PG13, Shlash, CY - Ein kleiner Ausschnitt: „Es ist dunkel in dem großen Raum, nur kleine Lampen werfen weiches Licht auf die Tische. Die meisten anderen Tische sind besetzt... Es ist eine Mischung aus einer Bar und einem Restaurant mit Showangebot.


Titel: Revenge for a forgotten time  
  
Teil: 1/1  
  
Autor: Brad-san  
  
E-Mail: Brad-san@web.de  
  
Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Rating: PG-14  
  
Warnung: dark, lemon (ihr kennt dabei meinen Stil -_-)  
  
Kommentar: „Es ist dunkel in dem großen Raum, nur kleine Lampen werfen   
  
weiches Licht auf die Tische. Die meisten anderen Tische sind besetzt, dort   
  
sitzen Leute in Anzügen, man könnte meinen es sei eine Zusammenkunft von   
  
wichtigen Geschäftsmännern… Es ist eine Mischung aus einer Bar und einem   
  
Restaurant mit Showangebot, jedoch mit exquisiten Einrichtungsmobiliar."  
  
Pairing: Bitte lesen, sonst macht das keinen Spaß  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern ihrer Zeichnerin. So kann ich   
  
kein Geld verdienen, auch wenn ich es gern würde. Fanfic-Autoren haben's   
  
schwer…  
  
Das was in *....* steht ist ebenfalls nicht meine, sondern nur von einem   
  
wunderbaren Musical geklaut.  
  
~*~*~ = Erzählerwechsel  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen:  
  
~*~*~ Revenge for a forgotten time ~*~*~  
  
Warme Luft kommt mir entgegen, als ich die Tür öffne und hindurchtrete. Zum   
  
Glück habe ich heute meine Brille durch die Kontaktlinsen ersetzt, sonst würden   
  
die Gläser anlaufen und mich nichts sehen lassen.   
  
Kurz lasse ich meinen Blick schweifen, es scheint sich nichts verändert zu haben,   
  
wie ich das auf den ersten Blick sehen kann.  
  
Einer der Männer, die in der Garderobe arbeiten, kommt auf mich zu und nimmt   
  
mir meinen Mantel ab, auf dem sich Schneeflocken gesammelt hatten, die jetzt   
  
wegen der Wärme zu tauen beginnen. Der Mann im Smoking geht genauso   
  
schnell wie er gekommen ist und hängt den Mantel an dem dafür vorgesehen   
  
Kleiderhaken auf.   
  
Während ich zu einem freien Tisch in Nähe der Bühne gehe, auf dem ein kleines   
  
Schildchen mit der Aufschrift `Reserviert` steht, betrachte ich die Einrichtung   
  
genauer.   
  
Es ist dunkel in dem großen Raum, nur kleine Lampen werfen weiches Licht auf   
  
die Tische. Die meisten anderen Tische sind besetzt, dort sitzen Leute in   
  
Anzügen, man könnte meinen es sei eine Zusammenkunft von wichtigen   
  
Geschäftsmännern.   
  
Ebenfalls haben an der Bar einige Männer Platz gefunden, unterhalten sich in   
  
einer angemessenen Lautstärke und trinken die teuren Getränke.  
  
Es ist eine Mischung aus einer Bar und einem Restaurant mit Showangebot,   
  
jedoch mit exquisiten Einrichtungsmobiliar.   
  
Man kann es nicht mit den billigen Kneipen vergleichen, in denen man seine Zeit   
  
absitzt und sich besäuft.   
  
Hier kommen nur `geladene` Besucher hinein, nur welche, die das ausreichende   
  
Kleingeld, die entsprechende Kleidung und Macht haben, die gehobene   
  
Bürgerklasse halt.  
  
Und einer davon bin ich.  
  
„Ah, guten Abend, Mister Crawford. Es freut mich, Sie wieder bewirten zu   
  
dürfen. Es war gut, dass Sie sich den Tisch reservieren haben lassen, wie Sie   
  
sehen. Heute keine Begleitung?"  
  
Die üblichen Fragen, die üblichen Antworten… Freundlich aber kalt – rein   
  
geschäftlich.   
  
Er ist der Chef dieses Etablissements, ein junger Mann, nur ein wenig älter als   
  
ich selber. Bestimmt hat er den Laden von seinem Vater übernommen.  
  
Da ich hier schon oft mein Geld ausgegeben habe, bedient er mich persönlich.   
  
Natürlich spielt er mir den einen oder anderen Tipp zu, allerdings nicht ohne   
  
eigenen Nutzen, denn er verdient dabei…  
  
„Haben Sie schon gewählt?"  
  
Es klingt wie eine ganz normale Frage, jedoch weiß ich, dass sich sehr viel mehr   
  
dahinter verbirgt…  
  
„Nein, noch nicht. Aber Sie könnten mir bitte einen der Hauscocktails bringen."  
  
Mit dem üblichen Lächeln geht er wieder.  
  
Da er so gefragt hat, wird dieser Abend sicher interessant.   
  
Leise erklingt Musik und ein Spot wird auf die Bühne geworfen. Der Lichtkegel   
  
erhellt den schweren Vorhang, der sich langsam öffnet.  
  
Die Gespräche verstummen und alle Blicke sind auf die Bühne gerichtet.  
  
Als der Vorhang schließlich offen ist, die Bühne freigibt, erscheinen drei   
  
Personen. Ich muss nicht weiter hinschauen, um zu wissen, dass es sich um   
  
Männer handelt, sicher hübsche dazu.  
  
Es gibt nämlich einen großen Unterschied zu den anderen Lokalitäten in der   
  
Nähe:   
  
Hier verkaufen sich Jungen und Männer.  
  
Die drei auf der Bühne kommen weiter vor gelaufen.   
  
Der eine ist braunhaarig und unter dem Netzshirt verbirgt sich sicher ein   
  
durchtrainierter Oberkörper.   
  
Auf der anderen Seite ist ein Junge, vielleicht gerade dreiundzwanzig, er hat   
  
genau das Gleiche wie der Brünette an.   
  
Ich würde wetten, dass er neu ist; ein schlanker, gut aussehender und rothaariger   
  
Mann wäre mir aufgefallen.  
  
Und in der Mitte steht ein Blondie; hm, immer noch blond…  
  
Er ist hübsch. Und er hat schwarze hohe Stiefel, ebenso schwarze Hot pans und   
  
eine dunkle, hautenge Lederjacke an.  
  
Alles in allem ist er der meist bekleidete.  
  
Ich frage mich wie hoch sein Preis ist.  
  
Er beginnt sich im Rhythmus der Musik auszuziehen - langsam, um mit seinen   
  
Reizen zu spielen, damit jeder davon was hat.  
  
Es ist schlicht und einfach Werbung für sich.  
  
In dem Moment kommt der Chef wieder, stellt leise meinen Cocktail ab und geht   
  
elegant, nicht ohne mir vorher noch zuzuraunen, dass der Blonde sein Geld wert   
  
sei.  
  
*Walk the streets for money*  
  
Elegant hat dieser es geschafft sich die Sachen abzustreifen, ohne die Stiefel   
  
ausziehen zu müssen. Eigentlich müsste er nackt sein, doch geschickter Weise   
  
sind unter der spärlichen Kleidung silberne Tapestreifen, die das Nötigste   
  
verdecken.  
  
Eine stumme Regel besagt, dass sich die Stricher erst dem Kunden völlig   
  
unbekleidet zeigen dürfen. Ungewöhnlich, aber effektiv.  
  
Mittlerweile hat er sich auf den Boden begeben, seine Beine aufgestellt und stützt   
  
sich mit seinen Händen ab. Dazu drückt er seinen Rücken durch, eine sehr   
  
verführerische Erscheinung.  
  
Die zwei anderen Jungen stellen sich jeweils an seinen Füßen beziehungsweise   
  
an seinem Kopf auf. Zwei Krüge mit goldenem Inhalt werden ihnen gebracht.  
  
Die zähe Flüssigkeit rinnt aus dem Ausguss des Glases auf den gebräunten   
  
Körper und bedeckt ihn fast gänzlich. Eine schöne Sauerei, allerdings auch sehr   
  
anziehend.  
  
Es ist das, was man nur in wenigen Nachtclubs findet: Es ist nicht einfach nur   
  
Sex, sondern auch das Verlangen – es ist… schwer in Worte zu fassen. Hier   
  
werden die Wünsche der Kunden Realität, die perfekten Sünden erschaffen.  
  
Natürlich zahlt man das alles mit, aber es lohnt sich.  
  
Der Junge da vorne wirft ab und zu seinen Kopf weit in den Nacken oder bewegt   
  
sein Becken aufreizend, während die anderen beiden zu jedem einzelnen Tisch   
  
gehen.  
  
Wie ich jetzt sehen kann, als der Rothaarige bei mir ist, sind in den kleinen   
  
Schüsseln Zitronen- und Limettenscheiben.  
  
Ich sehe kurz hoch in sein Gesicht, er schaut mir allerdings nicht in die Augen.   
  
Stumm stecke ich ihm einen kleinen Schein zu.  
  
Eine weitere ungeschriebene Regel: jeden Dienst der Stricher bezahlen.  
  
Ein armseliges Leben. Jede Nacht seinen Körper zu verkaufen, mehr als die   
  
Hälfte abzugeben und hoffen, dass sich die Kundschaft nicht beschwert… Nein,   
  
ich möchte das nicht.   
  
Dennoch nehme ich diese Leistung in Anspruch… Widersprüchlich, nicht wahr?  
  
Einige schon fast sabbernde alte Männer sitzen da und können es kaum erwarten   
  
einen der Jungen zu bekommen. Ich bin zwar mit meinen zweiunddreißig Jahren   
  
auch nicht mehr der Jüngste, immerhin kann ich mich aber noch   
  
zusammenreißen, um nicht gleich über einen Stricher herzufallen.  
  
Lieber lasse ich die Atmosphäre noch ein wenig auf mich einwirken und dann…   
  
mal sehen, was sich ergibt.  
  
Und die Zitronenscheibe?  
  
Fast schon muss ich schmunzeln, als ich sehe, wie sich der Blonde auf eine Trage   
  
begibt, dabei peinlich bedacht keinen Tropfen von dem Honig zu verlieren.   
  
Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass der Honig umgerechnet etwa fünfhundert Dollar   
  
kostet, würde ich darüber lächeln, aber so… ist es ein weiterer Beweis für die   
  
hier angebotene Qualität.   
  
Er lässt sich von seinen zwei Begleitern tragen.  
  
Es ist interessant, was alles beachtet werden muss, damit die Spielchen   
  
funktionieren. So wurden heute die Tische sicher auseinander geschoben, damit   
  
jetzt die Trage und der sich darauf räkelnde Mann hindurchpassen.   
  
Sie steuern einen Tisch an – meinen.  
  
Ich habe die Ehre, als Erster meine Zitronenscheibe an dem Blonden zu   
  
versüßen…  
  
Genüsslich lasse ich die Scheibe über seinen Körper gleiten - sie nimmt immer   
  
mehr von der goldenen Köstlichkeit auf- bis ich an dem zweiten silbernen   
  
Streifen angekommen bin, der seinen Schambereich wie ein String verbirgt.  
  
Leise entweicht ihm ein Keuchen.  
  
Das dürfte dir aber nicht passieren…  
  
*You don't care if it's wrong or if is right*  
  
Die Süße des Honigs vermischt sich mit dem säuerlichen Geschmack der Zitrone,   
  
als ich hineinbeiße. Seine Augen schauen mich dezent an und wenn ich es nicht   
  
besser wüsste, könnte ich sagen, dass er mir in die Augen schaut.  
  
Anerkennend schaue ich ihn an, er weiß was das bedeuten könnte.  
  
Doch seine beiden Freunde (?) heben die Trage wieder hoch und bringen ihm   
  
zum nächsten Tisch und auch dort und fast überall bekommt er und seine   
  
Begleiter Blicke geschenkt, die ihnen sagen, was man am liebsten sofort mit   
  
ihnen machen würde.  
  
Auch den einen oder anderen Klaps bekommen der Brünette und der Andere zu   
  
spüren; sie müssen es sich gefallen lassen, auch wenn sie am liebsten die Hand   
  
wegschlagen würden – es ist ihr Job.  
  
Der Blonde scheint sich großer Beliebtheit zu erfreuen. Natürlich, blond… wer   
  
hat schon, als Mann, blonde Haare? Sie sehen sogar echt aus, aber ich weiß es   
  
besser: Sie waren schon immer blond – gefärbt, nicht wahr?  
  
Ja, auch ich begehre dich, genauso wie die Anderen auch; nur ich habe ein Recht   
  
darauf! Alle wollen sie dich, aber was die meisten noch nicht wissen ist, wie sie   
  
dich kriegen und bezahlen sollen.  
  
*You don't have to sell your body to the night*  
  
~*~  
  
Seit über einer Stunde ist er von der Bühne gegangen, die zwei mit ihn.  
  
Es ist mittlerweile fast um zehn.  
  
Gelangweilt rühre ich in meinem halb leeren Cocktail, die bunten Schirmchen   
  
habe ich rausgenommen, das süße Obst gegessen und der gezuckerte Rand ist nur   
  
an vereinzelten Stellen noch zu sehen. Roter Zucker – wer lässt sich so etwas   
  
einfallen? Aber es passt hier her.  
  
Die Bühne war in der Zeit nicht leer geblieben, aber es interessierte mich recht   
  
wenig, wer sich da oben anbot - bis auf die zwei, die fast noch Kinder waren -   
  
mich interessiert nur was noch kommen wird.  
  
„Meine sehr geehrten Herren, heute gibt es etwas Besonderes was die Auswahl   
  
und Bezahlung unserer Jungen betrifft."  
  
Aus den Seitentüren an der Bühne kamen alle, die heute sich angeboten haben,   
  
darunter auch einige, die ich noch nicht gesehen habe, andere, die ich von   
  
früheren Besuchen schon gesehen und bezahlt habe.  
  
„Heute, meine Herren, werden diese hübschen Männer `versteigert`! Der   
  
Höchstbietende bekommt seine Auswahl für diese Nacht. Und es bleibt Ihnen   
  
überlassen, was Sie mit ihnen machen. Heute sind sie besonders willig!"  
  
Lüge! Sie sind genauso wie sonst auch, lassen es stillschweigend über sich   
  
ergehen, um an das Geld zu kommen. Aber die `Versteigerung` ist keine   
  
schlechte Idee.  
  
„Also, wer von Ihnen möchte heute seine Zeit mit ihn hier verbringen?"  
  
Ich nicht, ich habe mein Ziel schon lange erfasst und ich gewinne auch! Jetzt   
  
heißt es nur noch abwarten, bis er zum Verkauf steht. Leider wird das sicher erst   
  
zum Ende geschehen…  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ken wurde heute als Erster verkauft, nicht zu einem hohen Preis, aber wenigstens   
  
höher als gewöhnlich.  
  
Nagi fast gleich danach. Er ist zu einem `alten Sack` gekommen, hoffentlich   
  
übersteht er das gut, um die Kleinen mache ich mir halt doch Sorgen.  
  
Auch Aya wurde angenommen, jetzt sitzt er auf dem Schoß von einem   
  
`mittelalterlichem Mann`, er hat Glück gehabt, der sieht irgendwie nett aus.  
  
Als Einziger stehe ich jetzt noch hier. Mir gegenüber viele Typen, alle älter als   
  
ich, die mich anschauen, dass mir übel werden könnte.  
  
Ich will das nicht… Aber ich muss…  
  
So lächle ich, mache ein schönes Gesicht und jeden Tag meine Beine aufs Neue   
  
breit für irgendwelche schwule Kerle, die ihren Schwanz hineinrammen ohne   
  
jegliche Rücksicht.  
  
Aber es stört mich nicht – mehr, sagen wir: ich habe gelernt damit umzugehen.  
  
Mein Normalpreis wird von `Roxanne` genannt. Obwohl sich der Chef nicht   
  
verkauf nennt er sich so… Was geht es einen von uns an, wer sich wie nennt? -   
  
Nichts.  
  
Der Preis wird bestätigt, ein anderer nennt einen höheren Betrag. Ich hab heute   
  
Eindruck auf sie gemacht, Ideen zahlen sich immer aus, auch wenn es `nur` heißt,   
  
dass ich einen höheren Wert bekomme. Doch was bin ich schon `wert`?  
  
Nach zwei, drei Minuten bin ich schon das Doppelte wert und noch einmal fünf   
  
Minuten fast das Dreifache.  
  
Ob ich…  
  
Da fällt mir ein Mann auf, der noch kein Gebot abgegeben hat, mich jedoch die   
  
ganze Zeit über anstarrt. Wartet der noch?  
  
Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, ist das der, der mich mit der Zitronenscheibe   
  
erschaudern ließ, was sonst noch keiner geschafft hat.  
  
„Drei, zwei, eins…"  
  
„Ich! Ich nehme ihn für den vierfachen Normalpreis."  
  
„Möchte das jemand überbieten? Gucken Sie sich ihn an…"  
  
Ich lächle etwas, drehe mich in die Richtung und in die andere.   
  
Noch ein Gebot. Mein persönlicher Rekord.  
  
Das blöde ist nur, je höher die Preise steigen, umso perverser sind die Ideen, die   
  
sie ausleben wollen… Als könnten sie das mit Geld wieder gut machen; als   
  
könnten sie mit höherem Betrag jemanden dazu veranlassen, sich besonders   
  
anzustrengen, vielleicht noch Gefallen daran zu finden…   
  
Nein, auf keinen Fall. Wenn wir etwas machen, dann nur aus Angst auf das   
  
Folgende.  
  
„Das fünffache!"  
  
„Das fünffache?! Wird das jemand überbieten? Drei, zwei, eins… Verkauft.  
  
Verkauft an den jungen Mann in Schwarz da hinten."  
  
Die Erklärung trifft auf mindestens fünfzig Prozent der Männer zu, alle sind sie   
  
in schwarzen Anzügen hierher gekommen.  
  
Aber auf jeden Fall stimmt die Aussage `junger Mann`. Glück gehabt, dem   
  
Anschein nach, wenigstens ein relativ junger `geiler Sack`…  
  
„Hallo, ich bin Yohji." Höre ich mich sagen, als ich mich zu ihm gesetzt hab.  
  
„Ich heiße Crawford." – Crawford??  
  
Was jetzt folgt ist das Übliche: ein kleiner Smalltalk, ein Cocktail, erste   
  
Kontaktaufnahme und schließlich der Wink, dass es doch jetzt Zeit sei, sich in   
  
mein Zimmer zu begeben…   
  
Wie ich es hasse. Immer und immer wieder die gleiche Leier. Die gleiche   
  
Gafferei, die selben teuren, alkoholhaltigen Drinks, die selben Wünsche. Immer   
  
wieder das Selbe…  
  
Ich hasse es, will weg von hier und kann es doch nicht. Sie halten mich hier   
  
gefangen, ich werde als Stricher sterben… Wenigstens hab ich (noch) nicht mit   
  
Drogen angefangen, um das alles verkraften zu können.  
  
Mehr oder weniger willig führe ich ihn hoch in mein Zimmer, ein doch recht   
  
großzügig gestalteter Raum, allerdings nicht für mich und meine Privatsphäre,   
  
sondern damit sich die Gäste während der paar Stunden wohl fühlen.  
  
Ein paar Stunden in denen ich ihnen gehöre. Ein paar Stunden in denen sie mit   
  
mir machen können was sie wollen – und ich kann nichts dagegen tun.   
  
Sicher, ich könnte aussteigen, mich rauswerfen lassen, aber leider ist das nicht so   
  
einfach. Wenn ich hier den Job verliere - egal ob durch Kündigen, was eh nicht   
  
möglich ist, oder durch etwas anderes – ich würde nur eine Etage tiefer kommen,   
  
in ein anderes Bordell nur wesentlich niveauloser.  
  
Crawford, so wie er sich vorgestellt hat, steht an dem kleinen Tisch, wo sich   
  
Essen und Trinken darauf befinden. Wahrscheinlich erwartet er, dass ich mich zu   
  
ihm stelle und ihn bediene. Nun, ich werde mich meinem Schicksal ergeben so   
  
wie jede Nacht.  
  
„Champagner?" frage ich mit zuckersüßer Stimme. Er nickt. Mit wenigen Griff   
  
ist die Flasche offen und in den zwei großen, sich nach unten verjüngend,   
  
Gläsern die prickelnde Flüssigkeit. Nach einem knappen „Cheers!" seinerseits   
  
und nach einen kurzen verheißungsvollem Nicken von mir, versuche ich das Glas   
  
auf ex zu trinken, was aber gründlich misslingt, weil ich mich verschlucke und   
  
husten muss.  
  
Freundlicher Weise klopft er mir auf den Rücken, so dass ich mich langsam   
  
wieder beruhigen kann.  
  
Schwer atmend setze ich mich auf das einsachtziger Bett, er sich neben mich.   
  
Eigentlich wollte ich einen anderen Übergang machen, aber nicht zu ändern. Er   
  
wird sich sicher denken `was für ein Idiot`. Aber wenigstens kann ich jetzt   
  
anfangen und es schnell hinter mich bringen.  
  
~*~  
  
Unsere Sachen befinden sich in einer Ecke meines Zimmers; in welcher kann ich   
  
nicht sagen. Er bringt mich um den Verstand.  
  
Das erste Mal seit langem verspüre ich wieder Lust, ein immenses Verlangen   
  
nach ihm. Ich weiß nicht woher es kommt.  
  
Früher, vor fast unendlich langer Zeit, habe ich es schon einmal verspürt; früher   
  
einmal als ich mit einem Mann zusammen war…  
  
Ich zucke zusammen, meine Bauchdecke bebt, als er meine Innenschenkel   
  
entlang fährt. Ich sollte mehr aktiv sein, aber verdammt es ist einfach zu gut.  
  
„So empfindlich?" raunt er leise in mein Ohr und sein warmer Atem verschafft   
  
mir eine Gänsehaut. Obwohl ich doch solche Berührungen gewohnt bin, auch   
  
wenn sie selten vorkommen, diesmal ist etwas anders. Nur weiß ich nicht was.  
  
Es ist wie… wie – Kitschromane würden sagen, wie Sex unter Liebenden… Nur   
  
dass ich diesem Mann noch nie vorher begegnet bin.  
  
Meine Hände haben sich selbstständig gemacht; sie sind irgendwo auf seinem   
  
Körper, entlocken den einen oder anderen Laut, während wir in einem nicht   
  
enden wollendem Kuss gefangen sind.  
  
Da ich mich entschieden habe, doch noch etwas mehr zu tun, als er von mir   
  
verlangt, küsse ich mich über seine Brust, über das six-pack, bis hinab zu seinem   
  
Penis.  
  
Heute mache ich es ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. Meine Lippen   
  
umschließen ihn vorsichtig und meine Zunge kreist über seine Spitze.  
  
Zu gerne würde ich in seine Augen schauen, dem Blick begegnen, der darin liegt   
  
– doch es ist uns bei Prügelstrafe verboten dem Kunden direkt in die Augen zu   
  
sehen. Scheiß Regeln! Ich will weg hier!  
  
An meine jetzige Situation werde ich erinnert, als er etwas sagt, wenn auch unter   
  
ziemlichen Atembeschweren.  
  
„Bereite dich vor!"  
  
Hä? Wie jetzt? Auf was? Bestimmt sehe ich blöd aus, aber ich kann mit dieser   
  
Aufforderung nichts anfangen, so blöd es auch klingt.  
  
„Du sollst dir deinen Finger in deinen süßen Arsch stecken und dich selbst   
  
vorbereiten!"  
  
Oh mein Gott, das hat er doch nicht gerade nicht gesagt, oder? Aber ich muss   
  
zugeben, irgendwie breitet sich ein Kribbeln in meinem Magen aus.  
  
Nach anfänglichem Zögern tu ich das, wonach verlangt wurde. Der erste, der so   
  
etwas will.  
  
Doch irgendwie ist das nicht mal schlecht… vielleicht sollte das öfters mal…   
  
Nein, das wird nicht noch mal passieren.  
  
Bitte mach jetzt etwas, ich kann nicht mehr. Er sitzt einfach nur da und schaut zu.  
  
Schweratmend und halb liegend habe ich eine Stellung gefunden, die noch   
  
einigermaßen erträglich ist, bevor Crawford sagt, dass ich aufhören solle.  
  
Trotzdem ist er vorsichtig als er in mich eindringt. Ich kann mir ein Stöhnen   
  
nicht verkneifen.  
  
Bald schon sind wir in einem Rhythmus, den er vorgibt.  
  
Vor ihm zu kommen erlaube ich mir nicht. Als er aber sagte: „Komm mit."   
  
Konnte ich nicht anders. Einen kurzen Schrei stoße ich aus und nur am Rande   
  
bemerke ich, wie er sich nicht lange danach aus mir löst, das Kondom, das ich   
  
ihm vorhin mit meinen Lippen übergezogen habe, entsorgt und sich neben mich   
  
legt.  
  
„Sag mal, wie hast du mich gerade genannt?"  
  
Hm? „Crawford…" Wie denn sonst?   
  
„Das klang aber anders."  
  
Dieser Satz lässt mich endgültig in die Realität zurückkehren.  
  
„Nach was?" Ich hab doch nicht aus Versehen einen falschen Namen   
  
geschrieen?!  
  
„Brad."  
  
Ungläubig gucke ich ihn an. Brad? In meinem Gehirn fangen alle Rädchen an zu   
  
drehen. Brad? Woher…?  
  
„BRAD??" Erschrocken schlage ich mir die Hände vor den Mund. Nein, bitte   
  
nicht – das darf nicht wahr sein.   
  
„Doch, du hast es erkannt, Yohji Kudou."  
  
Mein Herz schlägt übermäßig schnell. Er sagt das mit einer Ruhe, die ich nicht   
  
verstehen kann. Er hat es die ganz Zeit gewusst, mit mir gespielt – gespielt, wie   
  
es jeder andere auch macht…  
  
Bevor ich mich allerdings resigniert auf das Bett zurückfallen lassen kann, oder   
  
er mich zu sich zieht, springe ich auf und gehe in das angrenzende, spärliche   
  
Bad.  
  
„Erinnerst du dich nicht gerne an unsere gemeinsame Zeit?", ruft er mir zu und in   
  
seiner Stimme klingt Spott.  
  
Liebend gern würde ich daran zurückdenken, jedoch nicht jetzt und unter diesen   
  
Umständen.   
  
Ja, damals waren wir ein Paar. Meine Ausbildung brachte mich zu ihm. Wir   
  
hatten eine wunderschöne Zeit. Und jetzt weiß ich sogar warum ich dieses   
  
Gefühl von Vertrautheit und Zuneigung verspürt habe. Selbst das mit dem   
  
angedeuteten `Dirty Talk` kommt mir bekannt vor. – Ich bin so dämlich.  
  
Wir haben uns geliebt, doch immer hatte ich Angst, dass diese Beziehung kaputt   
  
geht; kaputt geht an seiner Liebe zu mir, die ich so in dem Maße wahrscheinlich   
  
nie erwidern könnte.   
  
Sie ging deswegen kaputt und weil ich `abgeliebt` hatte.   
  
So vergaß ich ihn und hatte hier eine Affäre nach der anderen, nichts Ernstes, nur   
  
so zum Spaß.  
  
Bis mich jetzt die Vergangenheit einholte und ich dastehe wie ein Idiot. Ich   
  
komm mir so dumm vor. Obwohl es mir gefallen hat.  
  
Ob er bleiben wird, wenn ich …  
  
Noch einmal atme ich tief durch und betrete wieder das dämmrige Zimmer.  
  
„Ich erinnere mich gern daran. Auch an dich…"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Du wagst es auch noch mir so zu kommen? Ich weiß was du vorhast, aber ich   
  
falle nicht mehr auf deine Tricks herein. Du hast mich einmal enttäuscht.  
  
Einmal diesen Qualen ausgesetzt zu sein reicht, und du sollst sie nun ebenso   
  
spüren, wie ich vor sechs Jahren, als du mich stehen ließt, in unserem Zimmer,   
  
wo ich dich mit einem anderen sah. Du hast ihn beschützt, mit dir genommen und   
  
hast mich stehen gelassen.   
  
Allein mit all den schrecklichen Gedanken und widersprüchlichen Gefühlen.  
  
*You're free to leave me,   
  
but just don't deceive me*  
  
Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben habe ich verstanden, was es heißt zu lieben   
  
und auch dass der Schmerz dazugehört.  
  
*Feelings I can't fight*  
  
Seit daher hab ich mich verschlossen – und du sollst jetzt genauso leiden.  
  
„Denkst du? Du hast mich verlassen, nach einem halben Jahr, weil ein anderer   
  
Kerl dir besser zu gefallen schien als ich. Du bist gegangen ohne dich   
  
umzuschauen, ohne ein nettes Wort. Gegangen, als ich dir die Befriedigung   
  
gegeben habe.  
  
Jetzt ist es mir egal, was du denkst oder fühlst."  
  
Zahlreiche Gegensprüche blocke ich ab und ziehe mich an. Zum einen   
  
genussvoll, damit er weiß, was ihm entgeht, zum anderen auch mitwachsender   
  
Eile, weil ich nicht weiß, wie lange ich es hier noch aushalten kann.  
  
Ich bin schließlich fertig angezogen. Yohji hingegen ist im wahrsten Sinne des   
  
Wortes am Boden zerstört.  
  
*Why does my heart cry?*  
  
"Komm, steh auf!" Derb ziehe ich dich nach oben auf Augenhöhe und sehe in die   
  
sonst so wunderbaren, jetzt aber verweinten, Augen.  
  
Ich umarme dich, wie es bei einer Verabschiedung unter `Freunden` üblich ist,   
  
doch nur mit einem Hintergedanken:  
  
„Dein Zuhälter hatte Recht, du bist dein Geld wert."  
  
Damit gebe ich dich frei, drehe mich um zum Gehen und lass noch ein Paar   
  
Scheine auf den Tisch fallen.  
  
Mit Genugtuung stelle ich fest, dass du wieder auf den Boden gesackt bist.   
  
„Leb wohl!"  
  
*And please believe me when I say I love you*  
  
Mit einem Knall bist du schon wieder aus meinem Leben verschwunden, nur   
  
dass ich dieses Mal gegangen bin und du sitzt auf dem Boden und weinst.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Die Stille in dem Raum erdrückt mich. Ich kann nicht mehr – ich will nicht mehr.  
  
Erneut geht die Tür auf. Kommt er wieder zurück?  
  
„Yohji, ist alles Okay bei dir?"  
  
Es ist nur Aya, Glück gehabt.  
  
Zur Verneinung auf diese Frage schüttle ich den Kopf. Noch immer weine ich.  
  
Er kommt auf mich zu uns lässt sich nieder.  
  
„Hat der dir wehgetan?"  
  
Bitter lächelnd nicke ich und fasse mir an meine Brust, da wo sich mein Herz   
  
befindet.  
  
„Ich kannte ihn von früher." Flüstere ich mir tränenerstickter Stimme.  
  
„Ach Yohji…"  
  
Sanft streichelt er mir durch das Haar. Sein Kunde muss auch schnell fertig   
  
gewesen sein…  
  
Aya ist für uns wie… eine Mutter wäre zu viel gesagt, aber zumindest ein guter   
  
Freund, der sich um uns sorgt. Er ist immer da, wenn es einem dreckig geht.  
  
Und dafür liebe ich ihn. Also, so wie man einen Freund halt lieben kann.  
  
„Willst du mich ficken?"  
  
Ich schüttle nur traurig den Kopf.  
  
„Hey, das hilft vielleicht gegen Aggressionen."  
  
Jetzt muss ich doch schmunzeln. Der kommt auch immer auf blöde Ideen.  
  
„Auch gegen Trauer?" Ich weiß, dass er es nur gut meint, aber ich kann das jetzt   
  
echt nicht.  
  
„Wer weiß, probier' s doch aus."  
  
„Danke, Aya. Aber ich will nicht noch mehr Personen, die mir etwas bedeuten,   
  
wehtun."  
  
Wir lächeln uns an.  
  
Es stimmt, was will ich mit Liebe und einer Beziehung?  
  
Ich bin und bleibe ein Stricher und heute oder spätestens morgen muss ich für   
  
den nächsten Kunden bereit sein. Da stört es nur, wenn ich jemanden habe, der   
  
mich für sich alleine will.  
  
Mit noch etwas zitterigen Beinen stehe ich auf. So auch Aya, der mich stützt. Ich   
  
lächle ihn (traurig) an und umarme ihn dann.  
  
„Danke…"  
  
Er erwidert die Umarmung, bis die Idylle zerreißt.   
  
„Yohji, komm runter! Kundschaft!"  
  
Ich weiß, dass ich gehen muss. Ich weiß, dass ich es immer tun werde. Und ich   
  
weiß, dass ich meine Freunde habe, auf die ich mich verlassen kann; die mich   
  
wieder aufbauen.  
  
~*~*~*~Ende~*~*~*~  
  
06.04.04  
  
So das war's mal wieder. Vielen Dank für's Lesen.  
  
Ich würde mich über Kommis (auch konstruktive Kritik!) freuen.  
  
Bye, Brad-san 


End file.
